The Encounter
by gageytoocute
Summary: Well, this is my first fic. I hope you all like it. Please review! Thanks!


My first encounter with a "WWF Superstar." It seemed all simple, nothing more. Until we started to see each other more often. The newness of it all, couldn't keep me away. I guess he felt the same. I met him after a house show. It was at a bar. I'm not the drinking type of person, but I figured I should go meet some friends there. That's when I seen him. He was alone, in a booth by himself. I looked at him, and rubbed my eyes a bit. I didn't actually think he was here, in the same bar as me, by himself. I would have thought women would be all over him. I guess I thought wrong. I sat at my table, and told my friends to hold on for a bit. As I walked away, I heard them questioning each other. "Where is she going?" "Who is that she's walking up to?" They went back to their nonsense gossip and such. I walked over to him, and sat down at his booth. "What do you want?", he blathered, with a beer in hand. I could tell he was feeling a little tipsy. His eyes were glazed over and his speech was a little blurry. "Um, Chris? Chris Jericho?", I stammered to ask if that was him, although I knew it was. "Uh, yeah. And it's Irvine. Chris Irvine. By the way, who are you and why are you sitting here?" I was appalled at his rudeness, but I think it was because of the alcohol. "Could I, um, possibly get an autograph?" He sighed. "Sure." I pulled out a pen and paper. "Name?" I just sat there like a school child daydreaming. He touched me slightly, and I jumped out of it. He smiled sweetly. "What's your name?" "I'm sorry. It's Gage, er, um, Autumn." I managed to blurt out my correct name. "Ok, Autumn, here you go. Now leave me alone." I looked stunned at him, unable to move. Something must have been bothering him. "Aren't you gonna go?", he asked, rather rudely. "Um, Is there something the matter, Mr. Irvine?" "It's Chris, call me Chris. And, I'm sorry for being so rude. It's Vince, the matches he creates." He slammed his fist on the table and I jumped. He continued, "Can't I beat Benoit for once? The blathering idiot, Benoit. Ugh! A Radical? Radical, my ass. And, if I ever got my hands on McMahon myself.." He stopped suddenly. "I can't believe this. I'm telling everything to a stranger." He put his head on his crossed arms on the table." I lifted it up and struck his gaze to mine. I smiled politely. "It's really ok. Would you like to get out of here, and go for coffee or something? I'm here to listen." He smiled. "That would be nice." I walked over to where my friends were. "I'll call you guys later. I have to go somewhere." Amongst the giggles and whispers, I heard Good-byes. I directed him my way, and he grabbed my hand as we left the bar. "Would you prefer to take my car or yours?", he babbled. He was starting to snap out of the semi-drunkenness he was in. I looked at him, "Mine. We'll take mine, Chris." He shrugged his shoulders and just walked with me to the car. He got in the passenger side, and I got in the driver's seat. I started the ignition and turned on the CD Player. I looked over at him and commented, "Jazz is so relaxing, isn't it?". "Yeah." He sighed, I could tell he was quite content. "Yeah, it is." He sunk into the passenger's seat as I drove off.   
  
  
We got to the coffeehouse in about 5 minutes. I got out of the car, as did he. We walked into El Cafe Caliente and took a seat. The waitress walked up to us, and eyed up Chris. I just gave her a dirty look and she stopped. "What could I getcha's?" She asked, chomping away on her gum. "Um.. Coffee for me, please," I replied. "And what about you, cutie?" I gave her another dirty look. "I'm gonna have uh... a coffee too." She thanked us and walked to the back. "She was an idiot. What nerve! Eyeing me up!" I laughed and asked, "You don't enjoy every minute of it?" "Why would I? Not by an ugly bitch like that! Maybe if someone like you said something like that..." He looked at me, and I just put my head down and smiled of embarrassment. Our coffees finally arrived. "It's about time!", he muttered. We sipped on coffee and just talked about how his career is going. "McMahon makes these matches. Y2J can beat all the punks McMahon stands against him. Malenko, Holly, Saturn. But, does McMahon ever settle the confrontations between Benoit and Y2J? Noooo! Damn that McMahon! Damn him!" I interrupted him, "Chris! Calm down! It's only TV!" "You're right. I just can't get it out of my head. Benoit, and his missing tooth." I just couldn't help but laugh. Chris started laughing too. "Oh, Chris, you're so witty." I thought to myself how stupid and cheesy that sounded. I smiled and finished up my coffee, as did he. I walked up to the counter and paid the bill, as he left a tip on the table. We walked outside and I looked at him. "Do you want to go home? Or we can slide up to my crib.", he asked. I smiled, and accepted his offer. "Do you live around here, or are you staying at a hotel?" "I'm not from around here. So, a hotel it is." We hopped in my car and drove back to the bar to get his. "Ok, Chris, you go get your car, and I'll follow you to the hotel." I watched him walk to his car. He got in, started it up and drove in front of me, so I could follow him.   
  
  
We got to the hotel, and parked our cars. It was a huge fancy hotel. The kind celebrities stay at. We walked together through the doors and he checked in. We walked up to his room. Coincidentally, 316. He opened the door and let me go in first. I looked around the room as he shouted from the kitchen "Do you want a drink?". "Uhm, nice room, and oh, no thank you." He came in and sat by me. "So, Autumn". He tossed his hair back and continued talking, "What was a pretty lady like you doing at a bar with no man?" I smiled. "Ah, my ex and I just broke up about a week ago. I don't even want to bring it up." The hours went by, and we talked and laughed. 12:00 rolled around quite shortly. "Oh wow, Chris, look at the time!". I stood up. "How long are you going to be in town for?" "I'm here for one more week." I got up and he walked me to the door. He took my hand and gave me a sweet kiss goodnight. "Thank you for the lovely evening. Here's my number. Give me a call." I gave him a hug and left. On the drive home, I thought about tonight, and what's going to happen between us. What a wonderful experience so far!


End file.
